03 Stycznia 2004
TVP 1 06:35 Cesarskie cięcie; 1987 komedia obyczajowa. prod. polskiej (83'); reż: Stanisław Moszuk; wyk: Alicja Migulanka, Renata Pękul, Roman Kłosowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Archiwum Zack'a; - Dolna linijka; (Zack Files); serial prod. kanadyjskiej 08:35 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:00 Lippy & Messy; język angielski dla dzieci 09:05 Wirtul@ndia; program dla młodych widzów 09:35 Walt Disney przedstawia; Legenda Tarzana; serial animowany prod. USA 10:00 Walt Disney przedstawia; Zorro; odc.29,30; serial przygodowy prod. USA; wyk: Guy Williams, Britt Lomond, Henry Calvin 10:55 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; (STEREO) 11:25 Kuchnia z Okrasą; magazyn 11:45 Moda jak pogoda; magazyn 12:05 Podróżnik; - Casablanca; magazyn turystyczny 12:30 Miliard w rozumie; teleturniej 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Polska w Białym Domu; program prof. Longina Pastusiaka 13:30 Zwierzęta świata; Modry Dunaj, Morze Czarne; cz. 1; (Natural World - Blue Danube, Black Sea); 2002 film dokumentalny prod. angielsko-austriackiej /stereo/; reż: Paul Reddish 14:00 Mali agenci; (Spy Kids); 2001 komedia fantastyczno-przygodowa prod. USA (85'); reż: Robert Rodriguez; wyk: Antonio Banderas, Carla Gugino, Alexa Vega, Daryl Sabara 15:25 Święta, święta cz. 2 16:00 Gwiazdy w Jedynce; - Brainstorm; pr.rozrywkowy stereo 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc. 2096; serial prod. USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Plebania; odc. 372; serial TVP stereo 18:05 Sąsiedzi; - Idealna para; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:35 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Weterynarz Fred; Edi i miś 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:10 Gwiazda tygodnia: Benicio del Toro; Nadbagaż; (Excess Baggage); 1997 komedia romantyczna prod. USA (97'); reż: Marco Brambilla; wyk: Alicia Silverstone, Jac Thompson, Christopher Walken, Harry Connick Jr., Benicio del Toro 21:55 Kabaret Olgi Lipińskiej; Zdrowia, szczęścia i wszystkiego! 22:35 Kronika Rajdu Dakar 22:50 Śnieżna pułapka; (Snowbound); 2001 thriller prod. kanadyjskiej (87'); reż: Ruben Preuss; wyk: Erika Eleniak, Monika Schnarre, Peter Dobson, Jann Arden 00:20 Kino nocnych marków; Droga do Białego Domu; (Big Brass Ring); 1999 dramat polityczny prod. USA (101') dla dorosłych; reż: George Hickenlooper; wyk: William Hurt, Nigel Hawthorne, Miranda Richardson, Irene Jacob 02:00 Kino nocnych marków; Koncert Robyna Hitchcocka 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:55 Studio urody; program popularyzujący zdrowy styl życia 07:05 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:35 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 M jak miłość; odc. 186; serial TVP (STEREO) 08:50 Siedem cudów świata; odc. 1 - Po prostu najwspanialsze; (Seven Wonders of the World); 1995 serial dokumentalny prod. USA 09:40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; - Przedrostkowe niuanse; program prof. Jana Miodka 10:00 Kręcioła; magazyn dla młodzieży (STEREO) 10:20 Wędrówki przyrodnicze; - Strusie w wyścigu o życie; (Wildlife on One); serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej; wyk: David Attenborough (narrator) 10:50 Kino bez rodziców; Jetsonowie; - Kosmiczna kradzież; serial animowany prod. USA 11:10 Animals; magazyn 11:40 Drużyna asów; (Blue Chips); 1994 dramat obyczajowy prod. USA (104'); reż: William Friedkin; wyk: Nick Nolte, Mary McDonnell, J.T. Walsh, Ed O'Neill 13:30 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny stereo 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1030; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 560 - Dowód koronny; telenowela TVP 15:00 Bezludna wyspa 16:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzyczny stereo 17:00 Ryzykanci; reality show stereo 17:45 Ale Dwójka! 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:52 Pogoda 19:00 Louis de Funes - geniusz komedii; (Louis de Funes ou le pouvoir de faire rire); 2003 film dokumentalny prod. francuskiej 19:50 Humor Andrzeja Grabowskiego 20:05 Europa da się lubić...; Absurdalna Europa; talk show stereo 21:00 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:26 Pogoda 22:35 Człowiek, który wiedział za mało; (The Man Who Knew Too Little); 1998 komedia prod. USA (90') /stereo/; reż: Jon Amiel; wyk: Bill Murray, Peter Gallagher, Joanne Whalley, Alfred Molina 00:05 Sprawiedliwa zemsta; (Distant Justice); 1992 dramat kryminalny prod. amerykańsko-japońskiej (88') dla dorosłych; reż: Toru Murakawa; wyk: Bunta Sugawara, David Carradine, George Kennedy 01:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 6.55 Program dnia 7.00 Przygody Koziołka Matołka - polski serial animowany 7.10 Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - polski serial animowany 7.20 Lis Leon - polski serial animowany 7.30 Kurier, Pogoda 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda 8.00 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Kurier, Pogoda 8.45 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 9.00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 9.30 Kurier, Pogoda 9.45 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu: Bruce Willis - cykl dokumentalny, USA 10.10 Chłopi odc.3 1/3 "Zrękowiny" - polski serial fabularny 11.05 Bądź zdrów! - magazyn 11.30 Kurier, Pogoda 11.45 Od arii do piosenki 12.30 Kurier, Pogoda 12.45 Etniczne klimaty 13.25 Koszykówka - Era Basket Liga: Prokom Trefl Sopot - Anwil Włocławek (w przerwie meczu: Kurier) 15.30 Kurier, Pogoda 15.45 Piękny i bestia - film edukacyjny 16.10 Słowo o Ewangelii 16.15 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 16.30 Kurier, Pogoda 16.45 Młodzież kontra - widowisko publicystyczne 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 18.00 Panorama, Sport, Pogoda 18.15 Gość tygodnia: Elżbieta Zubrzycka 18.30 Kurier, Pogoda 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.50 Czterdziestolatek odc.19 /21/ "Z dala od ludzi czyli coś swojego" - polski serial fabularny 19.45 Tacy sami - reportaż o Tomaszu Hamerlaku - maratończyku startującym na wózku inwalidzkim 20.00 Gwiazdy sportu: Agnieszka Rylik 20.15 Gwiazdy sportu: Jerzy Dudek 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.50 Przegląd gospodarczy 21.15 Książka tygodnia 21.30 Kurier, Pogoda 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda 22.00 Z archiwum TVG: Uphagenowie - patrycjusze, twórcy i mecenasi kultury 22.30 Kurier 22.40 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.00 07 zgłoś się: "Ślad rękawiczki" - polski serial sensacyjny 0.15 S.O.S. odc.4/7/ "Fałszywy trop" - polski serial sensacyjny 1.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Kraków 6.50 Trójka dzieciom − Proszę słonia − film pol. 7.05 Przygody koziołka Matołka − film pol. 7.15 Lis Leon − film pol. 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Kronika 7.55 Pogoda 8.00 Wiara i życie − program redakcji katolickiej 8.25 Warto wiedzieć 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Rekomendacje kulturalne 9.00 Świat − magazyn międzynarodowy 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.45 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu − film USA 10.10 Chłopi − serial pol. 11.00 Bądź zdrów! 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Od arii do piosenki − magazyn 12.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 12.45 Etniczne klimaty − magazyn 13.30 Koszykówka − Era Basket Liga 15.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15.45 Podpowiedzi w plenerze (powt.) 16.05 Warto wiedzieć 16.10 Kronika sportowa 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 Młodzież kontra 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Świat − magazyn międzynarodowy 18.00 Kronika 18.15 Pogoda 18.20 Tematy dnia 18.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.50 Czterdziestolatek − serial pol. 19.45 Puchar Polski w snowboardzie 20.10 Gwiazdy sportu 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.55 Przegląd gospodarczy 21.20 Książka tygodnia 21.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 21.45 Kronika 21.58 Pogoda 22.00 Kronika sportowa 22.15 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 23.00 Studio pogoda 23.05 07 zgłoś się − serial pol. 0.20 S.O.S. − serial pol. 1.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Poplista 7.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć - magazyn medyczny 7.30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świat 8.00 Laboratorium Dextera (34, 35) - seral anim. 8.30 Yugioh (1) - serial animowany 9.00 Hugo - pr. dla dzieci 9.30 Mop Man - mag. muz. 10.30 Samo życie (296-299) - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Wybrańcy gwiazd - finaliści Idola na noworocznej imprezie (powt.) 13.30 Domowa kawiarenka - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 Rodzina zastępcza (156): Porwanie delfina - serial komed. 14.30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 15.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.30 Fundacja Polsat 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Niezakazane reklamy - program rozrywkowy 16.40 Idol 3 Extra 17.30 Boston Public 2 (39) - serial obyczajowy 18.30 Informacje. Sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Rosyjska ruletka - teleturniej 20.00 Nans (1) - film kostiumowy, wł.-franc.-niem. 1999 21.30 Studio LOTTO 21.45 Brudny glina - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 23.45 Pazury tygrysa - film sensacyjny, kanad. 1999 1.25 Zostać miss (17) - serial obycz. (powt.) 2.15 Muzyka na bis 5.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 6.05 Telesklep 7.45 Wodnikowe wzgórze 2 - serial animowy 9.00 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.30 Tele Gra - teleturniej 10.30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 11.00 VIVA Polska! - program muzyczny 12.15 Na Wspólnej (214-216) - serial obyczajowy (powt.) 13.35 Akademia gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 14.35 Tylko miłość - program rozrywkowy 15.40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16.40 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 17.40 Dla ciebie wszystko - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 21.10 Doskonały świat - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1983 23.35 Rajd na tyły wroga - film wojenny, ang. 1999 1.50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 06:10 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06:35 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 08:00 Robocop (37) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:30 Eek The Cat (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09:00 Zamek czarodziejów (10) - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Hoboczaki (95) - serial dla dzieci 10:00 The Songs of Sacred Love - koncert 11:00 Droga do sławy (8) - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Na topie - wywiad z... - wywiad Romana Rogowieckiego 12:30 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (17) - serial komediowy 13:00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 15:00 Rozbitkowie (17) - serial przygodowy 16:00 Kameleon (12) - serial sensacyjny 17:00 Gwiazdkowy prezent - film familijny 19:00 Odnaleźć siebie - dramat 21:00 Dziennik 21:20 Informacje sportowe 21:27 Prognoza pogody 21:30 Reporter - program reporterski 22:00 Komenda - serial dokumantalny 22:30 Diagnoza morderstwo (65) - serial kryminalny 23:30 Podwodna misja - film przygodowy 01:15 To się w głowie nie mieści - magazyn 01:40 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 02:05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.45 Telesklep 8.45 Kto was tak urządził? - magazyn 9.15 Tobiasz i Lew - film anim. 10.30 (na żywo) Łamisłówka - teleturniej 11.30 Dzieciaki do wzięcia - kom. USA, 1997 13.15 Co za noc - magazyn 13.45 Agent - reality show 14.55 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 15.25 (na żywo) Trele morele - teleturniej 16.25 Północ - Południe (16/24) - serial obycz. USA 17.20 Paryż panny Harris - kom. USA, 1992 19.05 Kochane kłopoty 3 (6/22) - serial obycz. USA 20.00 W krzywym zwierciadle: Szkolna wycieczka - kom. USA, 1995 21.45 Amerykański wilkołak w Londynie - horror amer.-bryt., 1981 23.35 Ostatni pościg - film sens. USA, 1986 1.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 151 - Szczęście w nieszczęściu; serial prod. TVP stereo 07:05 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:40 Wieści polonijne 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju. Para w Polskę; - Węgorzewo; magazyn 08:35 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:00 Kolorowe nutki 09:05 Wirtul@ndia; program dla młodych widzów 09:35 Miki Mol i straszne Płaszczydło; odc. 4; serial animowany prod. polskiej 10:00 Polska karta; magazyn gospodarczy 10:30 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń 10:50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Zimowy smak 11:20 Klan; odc. 765; telenowela TVP 11:40 Klan; odc. 766; telenowela TVP 12:05 Klan; odc. 767; telenowela TVP 12:30 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program przypominający największe gwiazdy muzyki lat 60, 70 i 80 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Daleko od szosy; odc. 1 - Szpaki; 1976 serial prod. TVP; reż: Zbigniew Chmielewski; wyk: Krzysztof Stroiński, Sławomira Łozińska, Irena Szewczykówna, Jan Machulski 14:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Opowieść włoska; reportaż 14:55 Święta wojna; - Agnieszka; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 15:25 Pieczone gołąbki; 1966 komedia prod. polskiej (91') (cz.-biały); reż: Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk: Krzysztof Litwin, Magdalena Zawadzka, Adam Milarczyk, Wacław Kowalski 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 151 - Szczęście w nieszczęściu; serial prod. TVP stereo 18:05 Kolędy Pospieszalskich; koncert 18:25 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy; odc. 1; 1980 serial TVP; reż: Jan Rybkowski, Marek Nowicki; wyk: Roman Wilhelmi, Leonard Pietraszak, Mariusz Dmochowski, Grażyna Barszczewska 19:15 Dobranocka; Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta; - Jak na to wpadłeś Kajetanie; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:05 Daleko od szosy; odc. 1 - Szpaki; 1976 serial prod. TVP; reż: Zbigniew Chmielewski; wyk: Krzysztof Stroiński, Sławomira Łozińska, Irena Szewczykówna, Jan Machulski 21:20 Kolędy i pastorałki; koncert (STEREO) 21:40 Kronika wypadków miłosnych; 1985 dramat prod. polskiej (115'); reż: Andrzej Wajda; wyk: Paulina Młynarska, Piotr Wawrzyńczak, Bernadetta Machała, Dariusz Dobkowski, Jarosław Gruda 23:38 Panorama 23:55 Sport-telegram 00:02 Pogoda 00:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 151 - Szczęście w nieszczęściu; serial prod. TVP stereo 01:00 Salon lwowski; Człowiek z fajką; reportaż Jerzego Janickiego 01:15 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta; - Jak na to wpadłeś Kajetanie; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:49 Sport 01:57 Pogoda 02:00 Defekt; odc. 1; serial sensacyjny prod. TVP; reż: Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk: Magdalena Cielecka, Piotr Fronczewski, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Andrzej Chyra 02:55 Daleko od szosy; odc. 1 - Szpaki; 1976 serial prod. TVP; reż: Zbigniew Chmielewski; wyk: Krzysztof Stroiński, Sławomira Łozińska, Irena Szewczykówna, Jan Machulski 04:10 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy; odc. 1; 1980 serial TVP; reż: Jan Rybkowski, Marek Nowicki; wyk: Roman Wilhelmi, Leonard Pietraszak, Mariusz Dmochowski, Grażyna Barszczewska 05:05 Kronika wypadków miłosnych; 1985 dramat prod. polskiej (115'); reż: Andrzej Wajda; wyk: Paulina Młynarska, Piotr Wawrzyńczak, Bernadetta Machała, Dariusz Dobkowski, Jarosław Gruda 07:05 Kolędy Pospieszalskich; koncert 07:25 Święta wojna; - Agnieszka; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 07:55 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 8.55 Dzisiaj w programie - Wiadomości Radia Plus 9.00 Słowo dnia 9.05 Telezakupy 10.30 Watykan Jana Pawła II 7 - film dok. 10.55 Dzisiaj w programie - Wiadomości Radia Plus 11.00 Watykan Jana Pawła II 8 - film dok. 11.30 Titanic - legenda żyje - film dla dzieci 12.30 Echard - mysz o wielkim sercu 7 - serial anim. 13.00 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem 13.40 Galeria Marka Karewicza 2 13.50 Program religijny, a w nim m.in.: Słowo życia, U Pana Boga za piecem 15.20 Moja rodzina - prog. publicyst. 15.45 Przypomnieć sobie raj - film dok. 16.20 Trzej muszkieterowie - film przygodowy USA 18.10 Nasza antena - Powołanie: misjonarz 19.00 Echard - mysz o wielkim sercu 8 - serial anim. 19.30 Galeria Marka Karewicza 4 19.50 Słowo dnia 20.00 Łowca jeleni - dramat wojenny USA 23.10 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem TELE5 7:00 Kalejdoskop me- dyczny - serial dokumen- talny, Australia 2001 7:30 Telezakupy - magazyn reklamowy 9:30 Szeherezada - serial animowany 10:00 Prosto z mostu - magazyn 10:15 Prognoza pogody 10:20 Za głosem serca - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 2001 11:20 Czynnik PSI - serial sf, Kanada 1996-2000 12:15 Ekscentrycy - serial dokum 12:40 Nasze zwierzaki 13:10 Film fabularny 14:50 Studenci - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 2001 15:45 Auto Motor i Sport - mag 16:15 Wujek Silas - serial obyczajo- wy, Wielka Brytania 2000 16:40 Kalejdoskop medyczny - serial dok, Australia 2001 17:05 Klinika doktora Arnolda - serial obycz, Niemcy 2000 17:30 Prognoza pogody 17:40 Film fabularny 19:25 Fashion TV - magazyn mody 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Film fabularny 21:40 Czynnik PSI - serial sf, Kanada 1996-2000 22:35 Prognoza pogody 22:40 Film dokumentalny 23:35 Ekscentrycy - serial dokum 0:05 Zwariowani Brytyjczycy